Un Trato es un Trato
by Himelicius
Summary: Holanda x Fem!España. El primer partido de Holanda en el mundial de Brasil 2014 le enfrenta contra España, el que le quitó la copa cuatro años atrás. Dispuesto a vengarse y humillar a los españoles de la peor forma, decide hacer una apuesta. "Quien pierda tendrá que besar al otro delante de todo el mundo". Con un resultado de 1-5 a su favor, la venganza será todavía más dulce.


_Vale, sé que no debería estar escribiendo esto pero… tenía que hacerlo. Desde que se jugó el partido la idea me estuvo rondando y ya tras la derrota contra Chile, decidí escribirlo._

_No es una pareja que me entusiasme pero me gusta que Holanda tenga su lado tierno aunque España nunca le corresponda, ¿o sí?_

_Holanda x Fem!España_

_Nombres: Antonio (España), Vincent (Holanda), Isabel (Fem!España) y Edith (Fem!Holanda)._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Quedaban aún unos minutos para que salieran al campo, pero los vítores de los miles de aficionados se oían como si se acabara de marcar un gol. Antonio saltaba nervioso, medio riéndose. Realmente estaba muy emocionado con el partido, tenía otra oportunidad para demostrar que era el mejor del mundo, y qué mejor forma que un partido contra el subcampeón, con aquel al que cuatro años atrás le robó la copa, Holanda.

-Deberías reservar fuerzas para el partido – dijo una sonriente española agarrando por los hombros a Antonio para detenerle – te van a hacer falta.

-¡Isabel! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el banquillo.

-Encima que no me dejáis jugar, ¿quieres que me quede todo el tiempo aburrida ahí arriba? Por lo menos quería venir a desearte suerte.

-No la necesito, somos los mejores ya lo sabes – Antonio esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo reír a la morena.

-Lo sé, pero ten cuidado, Holanda te la tiene jurada desde el mundial pasado. Aunque no gane, buscará la menor oportunidad para hacerte daño, así que estate atento. No quiero verte herido - El español sonrió y envolvió a Isabel en un abrazo de oso.

-Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, ¿pero de qué me vale que me lo digas si no me dejas jugar? – contestó poniendo morritos de niña pequeña.

Desde el lado contrario del pasillo de los vestuarios, el holandés les observaba inquisitoriamente. Deseaba ganar ese partido con todas sus fuerzas. Quería devolverle al idiota de España toda la humillación que le había hecho pasar la última vez. Estaba harto de ser siempre el segundón, y sobre todo, estaba harto de que quién le ganara fuera España, ese inútil incapaz de hacer nada a derechas y que siempre le había tratado como alguien inferior. Daría lo que fuera con tal de ganarle y humillarle delante del mundo entero y qué mejor manera que vencerle en su territorio, en lo que mejor se le daba a España, el fútbol.

Aun así, eso no era suficiente, tenía que atacarle con algo más, algo que le humillara más, algo que le molestara hasta tal punto de sacarle de sus casillas totalmente. Entonces su vista descendió hasta Isabel. "Bingo" se dijo a sí mismo, y se acercó hacia los morenos.

-Ho-Holanda – Antonio se posicionó por delante de Isabel para enfrentarse al holandés – ¿Vienes a rendirte ya? – Vincent mantuvo su expresión sin decir palabra. Odiaba cómo se comportaba Antonio respecto al fútbol. Siempre tan sobrado y tan arrogante…

-No, vengo a proponerte algo, para darle más… emoción al partido – Antonio torció la cabeza sin entender las intenciones del holandés.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Un juego?

-Una apuesta.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta? – el holandés se esforzó por no sonreír. España había caído en su trampa.

-Si tú ganas, Edith tendrá que darte un beso en público, y si yo gano – Vincent dirigió una rápida mirada a la morena. ¿Cómo podía ser la misma nación que el idiota este? – si gano ella tendrá que besarme al finalizar el partido, delante de todas las cámaras.

Antonio miró rápidamente a Isabel, que se había quedado helada ante las palabras del holandés.

-Ho-Holanda, ¿no crees que eso es exagerar un poco? Es decir, es una apuesta nuestra, ellas no tienen nada que ver y además, ¿no sería mejor cumplir el trato en privado?

-¿Qué pasa España? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Esas palabras encendieron el corazón del español – Pensaba que te gustaba alardear de ser el país de la pasión.

-No es eso, es que… este trato no me inmiscuye a mí, la que debe decidir es…

-Acepto - Los dos jugadores miraron a la española que se mostraba muy segura – Si tú ganas, te besaré delante de todos.

El holandés sonrió para sus adentros y le tendió la mano a España para cerrar el trato. Antonio titubeó un instante antes de estrechar su mano.

-Isa, si no quieres…

-Confío en ti. Además, aunque algo saliera mal, ¿un besito nunca ha matado a nadie no?

Holanda se había dado la vuelta y escuchaba la conversación de los morenos. Le daría a España donde más le duele y encima besaría a Isabel. No es que quisiera realmente, pero sabía que eso le molestaría a Antonio de sobremanera, y quizás a algún que otra país también.

El árbitro les indicó que ya tenían que salir al campo. Isabel se despidió de Antonio dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y deseándole suerte. "La va a necesitar" pensó el holandés. Se había estado entrenando a muerte los últimos cuatro años solo para este momento, el día en que le arrebataría a España su gloria.

Salieron al campo entre vítores, y tras los himnos, comenzó el partido. La primera parte estuvo bastante reñida. Los holandeses atacaban con mucha fuerza y no paraban de presionar al equipo español. Eso fue lo que llevó a que en el minuto veintisiete de la primera parte, se produjera un penalti a favor de España, y que este marcara.

Vincent maldijo para sí mismo y echó una rápida ojeada al banquillo español. Todos saltaban de alegría e Isabel había corrido a felicitar al idiota de Antonio. Debía esforzarse más si quería vengarse por todas las humillaciones que había recibido por parte del moreno.

Escasos minutos antes del descanso, el equipo holandés anotó su primer gol, lo que hizo que la tensión regresara al campo justo a tiempo. Tras el pitido del árbitro italiano, ambos países volvieron a encontrarse en el túnel de vestuarios.

- Bien jugado Holanda – dijo el español sonriente – Veo que as mejorado desde la última vez, aunque quizás estás siendo un poco agresivo… ten cuidado o puede que te expulsen algún jugador.

-No estoy siendo agresivo, simplemente es que tus jugadores están más cansados.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Pensabas que podrías aguantar el tiempo que quisieras con los mismos jugadores? Ellos no son como nosotros, ellos envejecen. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que acaben perdiendo, bueno, cuestión de minutos.

-No vamos a perder contra ti. Puede que sean algo mayores pero tienen una experiencia que hace que sean invencibles.

-¿Invencibles? – el holandés soltó un bufido – Está bien, si tanto crees en ellos, modifiquemos la apuesta.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué propones?

-Se añadirán cinco segundos al beso por cada gol que meta el vencedor.

-Eso está chupado. Ya verás qué paliza te doy.

Holanda no se molestó en contestarle, se dio la vuelta y se marchó al vestuario con su equipo. Ahora sí que se iba a esforzar por darle a España la paliza de su vida.

La segunda parte del partido comenzó con una Holanda incansable y muy potente mientras que los españoles estaban desganados y cansados. Antonio negó para sí mismo. Jamás aceptaría las palabras de Holanda, su equipo de campeones era el mejor y lo seguiría siendo.

Esos pensamientos se hicieron añicos cuando a los ocho minutos Holanda anotó el segundo tanto. El equipo holandés seguía impasible mientras que España comenzaba a impacientarse. No estaba dispuesto a perder, no ante ellos. Si había podido ganarle en una final, ¿cómo no le iba a ganar en una fase de grupos?

Durante toda la segunda parte, Antonio se esforzó por transmitir a sus jugadores su positividad, pero no obtuvo resultados. Los holandeses siguieron marcando sin descanso mientras que con cada gol el equipo español se venía más abajo. El pitido del árbitro acabó con el infierno del español, aunque la verdadera humillación vendría después cuando el resto de los países se enteraran de que había perdido, y más, con ese resultado. 1-5, era lo peor que le podía ocurrir.

Antonio no esperó a estrechar la mano con los jugadores, se dirigió hacia los vestuarios, cabizbajo, hasta que Isabel se cruzó en su camino.

-Lo siento – fue lo único capaz de decir antes de continuar con su camino.

-¡Espera Antonio! – pero el moreno ya estaba lejos para escucharla.

El resto de los jugadores españoles fueron entrando a los vestuarios, sin mejores caras que las del moreno. Mientras en el campo, los holandeses celebraban la victoria como si de una final se tratase. Vincent se mostraba serio aunque en su interior, estaba viviendo un sueño. Había machacado a España, le había costado cuatro años, pero lo había conseguido. De pronto sintió un codazo de uno de sus jugadores que le indicaba que alguien venía a buscarle. Los jugadores holandeses le hicieron un pasillo a Isabel, que avanzaba sola hasta el centro del campo, mientras le echaban varias miradas lascivas y algún comentario subido de tono que la chica no llegó a comprender. Vincent estaba embobado mirándola acercarse hasta él, vestida con el uniforme de su selección. Le parecía un uniforme ridículo para los hombres, ya que iban extremadamente ajustados, pero en ella se veía realmente bien. Isabel se detuvo al llegar a su altura.

-Bien, antes escuché las nuevas condiciones del trato así que… acabemos con esto cuanto antes – Isabel se puso de puntillas para besarle pero Vincent ni se inmutó – Si no te agachas un poco no puedo besarte.

El holandés no respondió, simplemente se agachó abrazando las piernas de Isabel por debajo de su trasero y la levantó hasta colocar su cara por encima de la suya. Notó que la morena se sonrojó un poco tras el gesto.

-En total son veinticinco segundos, y no me apetece que luego me duela el cuello – la morena se sonrojó todavía más ante ese ataque a su estatura, mientras que Vincent la miraba divertido. Era innegable que era una monada y le gusta la sensación de tenerla en brazos tan cerca de él.

-Está bien, pues comencemos.

Isabel se abalanzó hacia Vincent rodeándole con los brazos para no caerse y le besó con bastante fuerza. Holanda se tambaleó levemente ante la pasión de la morena pero enseguida comenzó a corresponderle el beso. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, era una sensación agradable y eso le gustaba, quería más. Movió su lengua hasta encontrarse con la de ella y cuando creyó estar seguro de que Isabel estaba concentrada en el beso, colocó una de sus manos en su culo y la otra la pasó por debajo de su camiseta queriendo sentir su piel. Era muchísimo más cálida que la suya, cosa que le llamó la atención. Quiso subir más la mano hasta que notó un mordisco en su labio, sería mejor que parara si luego no quería tener consecuencias. La apuesta era un beso y nada más, pero la tentación le podía.

Cuando el beso estaba en todo su apogeo, sus labios se separaron de golpe, con total rapidez.

-Ya han pasado los veinticinco segundos. Ahora bájame - El holandés, que todavía no había regresado a la normalidad, la depositó en el suelo con cuidado – Espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque no volverá a suceder.

Dicho eso, la española se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia los vestuarios entre las caras de asombro de los holandeses y del público.

Por otro lado, Vincent se había quedado como una estatua en el centro del campo sin saber qué decir.

Necesitaba volver a conseguir uno de esos. Fuera como fuera, lo necesitaba.

La necesitaba.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí este bonito one-shot de una pareja un tanto peculiar. Ahora sí que sí prometo ponerme con el otro one-shot de Bélgica, pero es que cuando me ponía con el otro pensaba en este y… no pude resistirme._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que por lo menos se una manera bonita de superar la triste derrota que hemos sufrido en el mundial. Gracias por leer._

_PD: Siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


End file.
